When We First Met
by UmiYuki
Summary: [3 part] Inuyasha and Kagome met for the first time when she freed him right? Or have they met before? [Complete]
1. Inuyasha's past

_Title:_ When We First Met

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha met the day she freed him right? Or did they know each other before?

**_Inuyasha's Past_**

"Mama?" cried a small voice, "Where are you?" Inuyasha ran through the entire castle trying to find his mother. Finally catching her smell in one of the secluded room he ran inside but stopped in his tracks. His mother, Izayoi, was lying on a mat. The smell of sickness and death filled the room.

"Ma… mother? Are you okay?"

"Inuyasha come closer."

Inuyasha silently approached his mother. Sitting beside her, he sat Indian style and let his silver hair cover his eyes.

"Inuyasha, my son, I will tell you something…" she interrupted herself to cough, "I want you to promise me something."

"What Mama?"

"Inuyasha I want you to promise you will never let anyone put you down…," she erupted in another coughing fit. Taking shallow breath she restarted.

"…Because you're a hanyou. Never let them hurt you because of it. Promise me!"

"Okay mama I promise," whispered a 7 year old Inuyasha tears silently falling off his face as he realized that his mother was leaving him.

"You are your father son never forget."

And with her last breathe she whispered "I love you Inuyasha."

The young hanyou stay by his dead mother side all through the night. When people came in the morning to dispose of the body he followed them. After his mother's funeral a couple of ladies from the house came into her chambers, unaware that Inuyasha was hiding in the shadows.

"Izayoi had some really precious things know that she's gone they belong to us," said one of the first ladies.

"Oh this kimono is lovely. Bet you it will fit me perfectly," said another.

"This jewelry is truly exquisite," said the third one.

Inuyasha watch as they looked through his mother's stuff. Anger filling his little body, at the lack of respect they showed to his dear mother, he stepped out of his hiding place.

"You're not allowed in here. Those things are my mother's," cried Inuyasha, his ears twitching with anger.

"Well your mother is dead. Thus these things are your," said the first lady.

"No they're not their mine,"

"Fine take them but do not worry this is not the end,"

All three ladies exited the room. Inuyasha silently crept to the door and listened intently on there whispered conversation.

"Why did you let him be Akane?"

"Because tomorrow he will be force to leave the castle and I doubt he will be able to take everything with him."

All three ladies laugh as they though of the fate of the hanyou, the half-breed. Inuyasha cradled back to his hiding spot. Sitting down in the shadows he pulled his legs close to him and wrapped his arms around them. He silently cried himself to sleep.

Waking up in the middle of the night it took him some time to remember what had happened. Slowly getting up he made a plan in his mind. Going to the chess where his mother's clothes were he silently opened it. Taking out his favorite, a white kimono with purple carnation and pink sakuras, he brought it next to the jewelry box. Taking out everything he placed the kimono at the bottom of the bow then pilled the jewelry on top. Closing the bow he tied it in a bundle and quickly and quietly left the castle in the dead of night. He left so they would not have the satisfaction of kicking him out, so they would not be able to stop him from taking what he wanted.

* * *

For 4 moths he had walked, occasionally ran, until he reached a forest where laid a huge tree. In those four months he had been shunned, humiliated, kicked and bruised. He had learned to fight, defend and hunt. He had become as cold as ice on the outside but still remained 7 years old at heart, a scarred and scared one. Placing his package under the roots of the tree Inuyasha lean on the trunk and for the first time since he left the castle he cried. All the pent up emotion he ever had came out all at once. Grabbing the necklace he wore around his neck, shaped like a small silver puppy, he remembered the promise he mad his mother. 

"I'm sorry mama I couldn't keep it." He whispered softly his eyes close.

When he opened them seconds later he was no longer in the forest and someone was playing with his ears. The tree was still there but the rest of his surrounding was white as if he was standing on nothing. (A/N: those who have seen Inuyasha the movie 1 will know what I'm talking about.) Inuyasha looked around more closely and saw a little about his age rubbing his ears. She had shoulder length midnight black hair with doe brow eyes. Looking closely he noticed tears.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I thought you were asleep." Her small hand flew to her mouth as she apologized.

"Why are you crying?" asked Inuyasha, overwhelmed with the smell of salt and this girl's smell, a mix of vanilla and flowers after a spring rain.

"My… daddy died," she said lowering her head as a new batch of tears came, "but it's okay because my mommy said that my daddy will always be watching me, like a guardian angel."

"Will my mommy look after me too?" asked Inuyasha with a pained impression on his face.

"Yup. My mommy said that when people we care about die they go to heaven and then they protect us." The little girl went on her knees and smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "I'm sure your momma doing the same thing as my dad." She said softly before hugging him to her chess.

"Thank you."

"you welcome," she slightly frown as she heard someone call her name from afar," I have to go but I hope I'll see you again," she said before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha pondered for 5 seconds about what he could do to repay her for her acceptance. A click was made in his head, grabbing his necklace he ran after the girl and gave it to her. She silently took it and smiling a huge smile she waved good bye to him.

"See you soon…"

END of part I

* * *

I give you 3 guess at who the girl was. Oh and Inuyasha is in Inuyasha forest. Please R&R. ( Oh and for those who think the end is not detailed enough it's because there is a second part.)  



	2. Kagome's Past

Sorry for the delay, excuses are at the bottom but you don't have to read them.

* * *

Kagome's Past

Usually she would wake up with the sun and greet the new day with a smile. Today however there was no sun to illuminate the face of the little girl. Wake up and staring blankly at the black clothes at the foot of her bed, silent tears fell as she remembering events of the previous week.

_ A happy Kagome made her way to the bathroom, humming to herself. After cleaning up and dressing she made her way down stairs where she greeted her little brother Souta, who was playing in his play pen, her mother, who was cooking, and finally when to her father. Climbing on his legs she greeted her father with a bright smile. _

"_Morning Daddy," _

"_Hi sweetheart did you have a good night sleep?"_

"_Yep!" said Kagome shaking her head in the affirmative._

_At that moment Mrs. Higurashi put down a plat in front of her husband and daughter._

"_Breakfast is ready,"_

Soon after her father had left for work and she had gone to play with Souta while her mother when to the market.

_ A crashed was heard near the house and fire could be seen from the kitchen window. Kagome and her mother, holding Souta, raced outside to see the family car in flame and another car speeding away. Mrs. Higurashi quickly memorized the car's license plate and told Kagome to call the police._

"_The number is 9-1-1. (A/N: is that the number for the police in Japan?) Tell them there a car accident and tell them our address,"_

_Kagome ran to do as her mother told her to._

An ambulance came and carried Mr. Higurashi to the hospital. Thanks to Mrs. Higurashi memorizing the license plate the driver who ram into the family car was arrested and Mr. Higurashi was able to know that whoever was responsible for the accident was charged and convicted. Unfortunately that night Mr. Higurashi died twenty minutes after the doctor declare is state stable.

A week had passed since her father passed away and now Kagome was preparing for the funeral. Quietly dressing in a black skirt and white blouse she put a black jacket over it and put on black shoes over her white stockings.

"Kagome hurry up we have to leave for church now,"

"Coming mommy," she grabbed the daisies she was going to give her dad (his favorite flowers) and left her room.

Coming down she grabbed her mothers hand as she lead her and Souta to the car parked outside of the house. (A/n: Family members were driven them.)

Two months later Kagome Higurashi was in the back yard of the family shrine. After her father passed away her mother, Souta and herself went to live with her grandfather at the family shrine. Making her way to the Goshinboku (sp?) she climbed over the fence and climbed on a root. Putting her hand on the spot where there was no tree bark she closed her eyes as tears fell.

When she opened them seconds later she was no longer in the shrine's back yard. The tree was still there but the rest of her surrounding was white as if she was standing on nothing. Kagome looked around scared for a minute until she heard a noise. Walking around the tree she looked around more closely and saw a little boy around her age crying. He had silver hair that reached his mid back and cute puppy ears that were twitching, his eyes were close and tears were escaping from the tightly sealed lids. Reaching over she rubbed his ears softly. Slowly his eyes opened revealing two amber orbs.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I thought you were asleep." Her small hand flew to her mouth as she apologized.

"Why are you crying?" asked the young boy. Touching her cheek she answered with a small sad smile.

"My… daddy died," Kagome said lowering her head as a new batch of tears came, "but it's okay because my mommy said that my daddy will always be watching me, like a guardian angel."

"Will my mommy look after me too?" asked the little boy with a pained impression on his face.

"I think so yes. My mommy said that when people we care about die they go to heaven and then they protect us." Kagome when down on her knee and smiled, a real smile one that could illuminated a huge room, at the boy.

"I'm sure your momma doing the same thing as my dad." Kagome said before reaching over and hugging the little boy tightly to her chess.

"Thank you."

"You welcome," said Kagome frowning slightly as she heard her mother calling her, telling her the lunch was ready," I have to go now but I hope I'll see you again," she said before bending down and placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

As she walked away she heard footstep and turned to see the little boy running towards her. When he reached her he reach out and gave her a puppy shaped necklace. Taking it silently, Kagome smile hugely at the boy before her mother called her again. Running towards the shrine she turned once more and waved to the boy then screamed hoping he would hear,

"See you soon…"

Later that night she was laying in bed wondering who the little boy was. Closing her eyes she pictured him in her mind from the tip of his silver hair, to his red clad body, to his amber eyes. Kagome fell asleep with the memories of those golden eyes in her mind and the little puppy necklace in closed in her small fist.

The End… to part 2

* * *

Yes part 2 is finished. Sorry it took so long to update but I had the flu and now with the holidays… anyways enough with the excuse. As a Christmas and New Year present I will give you the 3rd par of the fanfic by Friday. 


	3. Their Future

Their Future

At 18 years of age Kagome Higurashi was surprisingly healthy for a person who had had so many diseases during her junior high years. Her midnight black hair which reflected blue was tied in a high ponytail has she made her way to the well house. Her brown doe eyes held a soft sadness behind them as today reminded her of painful memories. Standing at the edge of the well she shook her head to escape the thoughts that were haunting her. Jumping over the edge she arrived in Feudal Era Japan.

Making her way to Kaede's village she remembered the events of the previous year. They had defeated Naraku early in the year and had taking more than half of the rest to find the other jewel shards. While they were traveling Miroku and Sango had gotten engaged and married, they even had to stop the travels because Sango got pregnant. Then it had been only her and Inuyasha seeing as Shippo decided to stay with the others. After about a month of traveling Inuyasha had finally gathered enough courage to tell her he love her and boy she on cloud nine the following day.

* * *

_ They had been walking on the road since they had left the previous village at around noon and now the sun was setting painting the sky in orange and pink._

"_Inuyasha can we stop soon?" asked a tired Kagome as she yawn tired of the walking a wanting to sleep._

"_Sure as soon as we reach a clearing will stop and set up for the night," said Inuyasha stopping to look back before continuing to walk._

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha looked back to see that Kagome and was holding her arms wide open. Sighing Inuyasha bend down and let her climb on his back. Relaxing against the red clad back Kagome smiled peacefully. Without warning she fell asleep letting her arms wind themselves around Inuyasha neck and letting her head rest on his shoulder._

_Later when she had awoken she noticed that there was already a fire roaring and that she was wrapped in Inuyasha's outer kimono. Getting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked around. The clearing was small and well hidden the trees were so close together that the branch at the top of the clearing were intertwined forming a sort of roof. Just as she finished examining the clearing Inuyasha came back with tree death rabbits. Facing his back towards her he skinned and put the rabbits on twigs so they could cook. Mentally thanking Inuyasha for remembering that she hated to see animals skinned Kagome smile at him as he came and sat next to her._

_The night was spent in a comfortable silence between the two as they ate and relaxed._

"_Kagome...," whispered Inuyasha turning to look at Kagome._

"_Umm?" replied the young girl facing the golden eyed hanyou._

"_Do…do you believe in second chance?"_

"_Of course I do. Everyone deserves a second chance at happiness, at love, even at life," she giggled the last part out. _

"_At life?" questioned the hanyou._

"_Yup like Kikyo she got her second chance of life through me," said the young miko sadly._

"_She didn't," said Inuyasha in a voice that made Kagome look at him more than the words he pronounced._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kikyo second chance at life is through that clay body," said Inuyasha in a toned that left no place for arguments. _

"_So what am I?"_

"_You're Kagome, you're the…woman I love," he whispered looking away. A small tugging on his hair made him turn back towards her only to have his lips meet hers._

"_I love you too," she said after they had pulled apart.

* * *

_

That night she had slept the most peaceful sleep in her life safely cuddled in his arms. (A/N: They didn't do anything nasty.) Mira, Sango's and Miroku's daughters, was born earlier this year and Shippo had been so glad to be an 'uncle'. Today Kagome was going to visit the married pair as today was there 1st marriage anniversary and then she was going to return home with Inuyasha.

"Hey guys! How are you?" cheerfully entering the hut of her two friends.

"Kagome! Great and you?" asked Sango hugging her best friend in one arm while holding Mira in the other.

"I'm just fine. Now give my god child," she said holding out her arms at the little girl who smiled in return and grabbed a finger in a small fist. Taking her godchild from Sango she grabbed the small bag which held all the necessity for the baby.

"Now you and Miroku have fun and enjoy you're anniversary. Bye," said Kagome leaving the hut before Sango could say a word. She then went to Kaede's hut where the boys were.

"Hey Miroku you're wife is waiting for you,"

"Thanks Kagome," said Miroku while exiting the hut.

Smiling at the retreating figure she turned to Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Okay what do you two want to do today with my precious god child?"

"A picnic!" exclaimed Shippo," we have everything prepared too so we can leave know,"

"Well since it al ready let's go! Shippo lead the way,"

As the kitsune grabbed the basket and walked out the door Inuyasha stood up and stopped Kagome from following Shippo by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hi Inuyasha did you miss me?"

"Very much so," he said nibbling her ear before attacking her lips. Only the cooing of Mira interrupted the heated kiss. Sighing both followed Shippo out of the hut and towards a clearing in the forest.

* * *

That night Kagome relaxed in Inuyasha's arm as they lay on her bed after dinner. The afternoon had been quite entertainment and the young couple were both drifting towards sleep land… until Souta came into the room shouting and a wanting Inuyasha to come and play video games with him. After five minutes of non-interrupted yelling Inuyasha gave up and left to go play with Souta. Laughing at the two disappearing figures Kagome got out of bed and sat down at her desk. Opening the brown box that was there the sadness that was there earlier returned. In the box were articles and objects that belonged to her father. Looking through the box something caught her attention. Slightly frowning she pulled out a puppy shaped necklace. The charm itself was silver and the string was red and gold. (A/N: A puppy, silver, red, and gold that could that be.) Slowly Kagome remembered were she had gotten the necklace.

* * *

…_she heard footstep and turned to see the little boy running towards her. When he reached her he reach out and gave her a puppy shaped necklace. Taking it silently, Kagome smile hugely at the boy before her mother called her again. Running towards the shrine she turned once more and waved to the boy then screamed hoping he would hear,_

"_See you soon…"…

* * *

_

"I wonder what happened to that boy. I didn't even know his name," whispered Kagome examining the necklace. Finally breaking out of her gaze she put it on and turned to when she heard footsteps. Turning she saw Inuyasha with a very pissed off look.

"You're brother is a brat," said Inuyasha lying down on Kagome's bed.

"Like I didn't already know that," said Kagome turning to look at Inuyasha.

The motion made the necklace to catch the light drawing Inuyasha attention. Seeing the charm made a sudden memory flash in his mind.

* * *

…_Inuyasha pondered for 5 seconds about what he could do to repay her for her acceptance. A click was made in his head, grabbing his necklace he ran after the girl and gave it to her. She silently took it and smiling a huge smile she waved good bye to him. _

"_See you soon…"…

* * *

_

"That girl was you?" said Inuyasha his mouth slightly a gap.

Taking aback by the off topic comment Kagome followed Inuyasha gazed to the necklace she was wearing around her neck.

"That boy that was you?" asked Kagome her facial expression copying Inuyasha's.

"Yay it was," said Inuyasha grateful that he hadn't made a mistake, "So that little girl that kissed me on the cheek that was you?" he said his smirk returning.

Blushing at the memories Kagome could only nod. Than she smiled and walked over to the hanyou, sitting down next to him.

"I told you they looked over us. If it wasn't for them we would never have met,"

His only respond was to lower her head for a passionate kiss.

* * *

The following day they came back to the Feudal Era but instead of heading for the village Inuyasha drag Kagome to the opposite direction towards the God Tree were they had first met… twice. Walking over to one of the roots Inuyasha pulled out a box that had a little dirt on it.

"Inuyasha what is that?"

"It's my mother's jewelry box. When I left the castle I took her jewelry and a couple of clothes belonging to her. It my memory box for my mother,"

"Like the one I have for my dad," she said smiling.

"Open it,"

As she did as she was instructed Kagome found a beautiful ring with a small diamond mounted on it surrounded by small rubies.

"It's gorgeous Inuyasha!"

"It's yours on one condition," said Inuyasha as Kagome looked up frowning.

"What?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome mouth drooped open and she jumped hugging the hanyou tightly and whispering yes's into his delicate ears. Smiling broadly Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around before taking the ring and putting it on her ring finger.

Laughter and joy filled the clearing while up in the heaven Izayoi, Inu-Tashio and Kagome's father (sorry but I don't know his name) smiled down at their children.

The End

* * *

And so end the "When We First Met " trilogy. I hope if was filled with enough fluff for you guys. Please R&R the button right down there. 

Ja Ne


End file.
